princessdisneyfairiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Stellamusa101
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Harmee page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Harmee (Talk) 06:07, March 21, 2013 Thanks! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 11:45, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes, still, but I'll do that later... RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 12:15, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I sure will. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 12:24, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Possibly princessdisneyfairies.wikia.com, I guess... RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 12:30, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Maybe... RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 12:35, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 12:39, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Hm? What's up? RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 12:48, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Just because I don't like it... RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 00:35, July 14, 2013 (UTC) please DO NOT edit a userpage, even if there is a mistake.♥PRINCESSLION - Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 15:41, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh, then the navigation bar?? 16:39, August 4, 2013 (UTC) No, sorry. I don't want my eyes to be blind! And by the way, the changed user tags were done by Brit via using java script, not by the mediawikis you told me so you don't need to come to tell people you teached me or the other things, since I don't use these anymore. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 07:34, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, if you don't understand, then just ignore or get over it. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 07:47, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh really? Even the new-born babies can do that? You have already mastered the java scripts with all of its codes or you just move the things from a definite source to another place where you need? RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 07:51, August 5, 2013 (UTC) I have never said that Brit had done that by herself or she had already mastered java scripts. The things you said were self-translated by yourself. And in fact, I think she took that from her wiki - CHB. If you want for details, come and talk to her, I have no time to be here and talk nonsense things with you. And by the way, I don't care about bot stuffs since we don't have any bot around. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 07:55, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ? I never copied from there. The content was already on that page when I changed the badge names e.e --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:16, August 5, 2013 (UTC) I don't care about that wiki so don't tell me anymore to waste time. And if "you'll just talk to her then", why are you still on my talk page? RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 08:19, August 5, 2013 (UTC) e.e You have no evidence I did that! I don't even watch Once Upon A Time! Why would I care so much about their codes? I don't! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:23, August 5, 2013 (UTC) And for your information, I didn't even create that page! Check the history of a page before you accuse people! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:27, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Didn't you read that last message? I did not create that page! If you feel like accusing people, go accuse someone else! Don't you know there's such thing as a history tool and does it say "User:BelievixinStella created a page with..." no, it doesn't! I may have changed the content, but as I told you, that person's name was already there! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:33, August 5, 2013 (UTC) I thought it was wikia's automated username. How on Earth am I suppose to know it's from Once Upon A Time wiki? I don't stalk people or wiki's. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:35, August 5, 2013 (UTC) You don't have to order me around! It's already been deleted by Rose anyway. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:42, August 5, 2013 (UTC) No. We're talking about HyperBot. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:46, August 5, 2013 (UTC) they are talking behind your back. Dania - My talk :3 08:51, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh great! If you want to know if we're talking at your back or not, why don't you come the chat instead of asking a lame spy? And for your information, I dare to speak right on your face, not just on your back, and sorry, I'm not that coward Rutchelle to talk at your back! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 08:57, August 5, 2013 (UTC)